Family Guy: The Happiness Bunny's Revenge
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: When Lois asks Peter to take Stewie to the Toy Store, Peter ends up buying some Happiness Bunnies; then is put in 50 debt. Then, Peter starts doing some new anger management involving the Happiness Bunny. Soon enough, the Griffins start doing it. But what they don't count on: THE HAPPINESS BUNNY CAN BE A REAL BASTARD IF YA MAKE HIM FEEL LIKE ONE!
1. All Expense Paid Trip for Stuffed Bunny

Family Guy: The Happiness Bunny's Revenge

By: DMEX

_Nadda is mine, ya dig?_

Ch. 1

All Expense Paid Trip for a Stuffed Bunny

(Family Guy opening)

-The Griffin House, Living Room-

_Peter is watching TV with Brian_

TV: _We now return to _Amazonian Heart_ on Lifetime._

(woman on TV is holding a man in her arms)

Woman: _Craig, there's something you need to know._

Craig: _What Jenny?_

Jenny: _I'm married!_

Craig: _To who?!_

Peter: I bet you it's Big Scotty!

Brian: $20 says you're wrong.

Jenny: _To ThunderEye!_

Peter: _**AGH!**_

Brian: Told you. Pay up.

Peter: _**DAMMIT!**_

(Peter hands Brian $20. Lois walks in)

Lois: Peter, Stewie is getting antsy.

Brian: He wants to go out somewhere?

Peter: Why can't you do it?

Lois: Because I'm going to take Meg to the Gynecologist. And Chris is in detention because of you.

Peter: What? I thought that footage of Tommy Pickles being put through that burning table at _ECW One Night Stand 2006_ would make a great report.

(cue cutaway)

_Fighting in the ring_

Joey Styles: -and Balls Mahoney is setting up a table.

Tommy Pickles: You stink Mahoney!

_Mahoney grabs Tommy Pickles in the crowd, while Axl Rotten lights the table on fire. Everyone is cheering at this point_

Joey Styles (horrified): _**NO! NOT TOMMY! NOT TOMMY!**_

(Balls Mahoney power bombs Tommy through the burning table. Everyone in the crowd is cheering)

Joey Styles (horrified): _**OH MY GOD!**_

Crowd: _**ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!**_

(end cutaway)

Lois: Peter, somebody got hurt because of that. Not to mention Paul Heyman had to pay $6 Million in restitution.

Peter: Fine, I'll take Stewie to da toy store. Just hand me a couple a bucks.

Brian: Peter just lost a bet to me.

Lois: Fine, here $50. Use it wisely and don't even think about going to Redd's Shoppe. That fox will rip you off, no madda what he says.

(cue cutaway)

_Lois is shopping at Redd's_

Redd: See anything you like, cousin?

Lois: That painting looks nice.

Redd: Funny you mention that! There was some guy that had a wheelbarrow worth of Bells wanting that. But I told him "I'm saving it for a cousin." So that will be 7700 Bells.

Lois: I only have $100. Would that suffice in Bells?

Red: Yeh, that'll do.

_later_

Lois (angry): _**WHAT?! IT'S A DAMN FRAUD?! DAMN THAT FOX!**_

(end cutaway)

-Toy Store-

Peter: Geez, with only 50 bucks I'm not sure what Stewie would want.

(Stewie sees a big stuffed bunny)

Stewie: My God! I want a big stuffed bunnae like this!

Brian: The Happiness Bunny? Stewie, that's $50.

Peter: $50? That's all we have!

Tom Nook: (speaking Animalese)

Peter: Brian, do you know what he just said? I don't speak in that "aye ye yaya".

Brian: That's Animalese Peter. And he said: "A Happiness Bunny, hmm? With it selling like hotcakes, I had to put it on sale at 50% off."

Peter: _**HELL YEAH! I'M BUYING!**_

-Back at the Griffin House-

Lois: Happiness Bunnies? Peter how much were they?

Peter: That little squirrel-bobcat-thing said it was 25% off. Supposed to be 50 bucks but when they cut the price down I had to get a few.

Lois: Well that would explain why I got a letta from Tom Nook at the Toy Store. He said that we're supposed to pay him $50 worth of debt.

Peter: _**WHAT?! THAT LITTLE SQUIRREL BOBCAT THING PUT ME IN DEBT!**_

(Peter grabs his Happiness Bunny and puts it against the wall. He punches it)

Peter (punches Happiness Bunny): _**PUT ME IN DEBT WILL YOU YA STUPID SQURREL-BOBCAT-THING?!**_

Peter (punches Happiness Bunny): _**GIVE CHRIS AFTA SCHOOL DETENTION FOR GIVING THE TOMMY PICKELS ECW REPORT?!**_

Chris: Mom, what's Dad doing?

Lois: Taking his anga out on his Happiness Bunny.

Meg: That sounds like a good idea.

Brian: Don't worry Lois. Give Peter a few more minutes and he'll probably never do it again.

To be continued…


	2. Bunny Punch Out

Family Guy: The Happiness Bunny's Revenge

By: DMEX

Ch. 2

Bunny Punch Out

-Meg's Room-

Meg is punching her Happiness Bunny

Meg (punches Happiness Bunny): **_MAKE CONNIE D'AMICO PROM QUEEN WILL YA?!_**

Meg (punches Happiness Bunny): **_HIPS MAGAZINE SAYS "I'M NOT MODEL MATERIAL!"?!_**

(Lois inadvertently sees this while passing by)

Lois: Meg what are you doing?

Meg: I'm angry so I'm taking it out on my Happy Bunny.

Lois: Just because your father does this, doesn't mean you have to.

Meg: Oh, really, Mom? What would you suggest?

Lois: Well, there's writing and that-

Meg: But beating this up makes me feel better.

Lois: I mean a healthy way.

Meg: Well, nobody is getting hurt.

Lois: Meg.

Meg: ugh!

-The Drunken Clam-

(Peter, Quagmire Joe and Brian are watching some program while enjoying a few beers)

TV: _-and now back to _U GOT SERVED! _on MTV!_

Peter: Oh, this is gonna be good.

(Chris McLean has Miho Nosaka and Kaoruko Himekoji on the center floor)

Chris McLean: _Your challenge is gonna be trash talk. The one who has the best insult will win immunity for the week. You each get a minute in a half to rip on each other._

Kaoruko: _This won't take long. "You, Nosaka Miho, are so stupid that when someone says "You're dumb, stupid, retarded, and brainless; you only have to say 2 words: Thank you!"_

Quagmire: Oh, no she didn't!

Brian: Oh, please. Peter could have thought of that.

Miho: _Please be gentle. We only have our youth. I mean, it's like the tightness of our skin is on the line._

Chris: **_HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! _**_THAT WAS AWESOME!_

Joe: **_OH, HELL YEAH! HELL YEAH! U JUST GOT MOTHER^ ^% &$ SERVED, BITCH!_**

Peter: (laughs stupidly and loudly)

Quagmire: Eat your heart out CM Punk, you aren't the only one to know how ta drop a pipe bomb.

Brian: That's it?

Peter: Oh come on, Brian. That rip Miho did was priceless.

Brian: That's because you think stupid things like that are funny.

Peter: Come on, Brian. I have a good sense of humor.

Joe: Brian's right, Peter. Someone mention's the word muffin and you start laughing.

Peter: (laughs stupidly)

Quagmire: **_NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!_**

Peter: What the hell, Quagmire?

Quagmire: Miho got eliminated!

Joe: How's that right? Miho had a good comeback.

Peter: **_DAMMIT!_** I haven't felt this ripped off since I lost a bet to the DK Crew.

(cue cutaway)

Peter is seen playing Poker with the DK Crew. Lanky, Tiny, Chunky and Diddy Kong have already folded.

Peter: Bring it on, Donkey Kong. Let's see wha ya got!

(Anime stare down ensues. Lightning shoots from their eyes, and soon Peter is rolling around on the floor in pain)

Peter: **_AGH! AGH! OH GOD! OH GOD! THAT ^#^$ HURT!_**

DK: (groans)

Peter: (Pant) I'm okay now. Lemme see now, eh… 3 Pair.

DK: Full House.

Peter: **_DAMMIT!_**

Golden Banana descends on to Poker Table

DK: oh… Banana.

DK grabs it. Golden Banana sequence from N64

DK: **_YEAH!_**

Peter: Oh, you guys suck!

(end cutaway)

-Griffin House-

(Peter is seen again, beating up the Happiness Bunny)

Peter: **_DAMN YOU!_**

(Punches Happiness Bunny)

Lois: Peter, what hell are you doin' that for?

Peter (punches Happiness Bunny): **_ELIMINATE MIHO NOSAKA FOR DAT PRICESS COMEBACK, WILL YOU!_**

Brian: He's still mad about the outcome of this week's episode of U GOT SERVED!.

Lois: Peter, I thought I asked ya ta stop watchin' that show.

Peter: Stop watchin' dat? Why, so I can't learn priceless comebacks, Lois?

Lois: Because every time you end up watchin it, you get mad and take it out on someone.

Brian: Look at this way Lois, at least he's over that phase of depression after weeks of watching Sailor Moon.

Lois: Oh, don't remind me.

(cue cutaway)

_Peter is flipping through channels until he started watching Sailor Moon._

Peter: I really have ta start taping this.

Stewie: Oh, God! Why must you torture me so?!

(later)

_Peter is crying during the credits_

Brian: I'm not buying another box of Kleenex's because you won't learn anything if I do.

(end cutaway)

-Stewie's Room-

_Stewie is playing Animal Crossing on his DSi._

Stewie: Hmm, buy turnips? How much, Joan?

(Animalese on game)

Stewie: 470 Bells? I say, Rupert, how much is that in American Dollars?

(Rupert stares into space)

Stewie: You don't even know. Well, now; I'll have ta get my converter out and see for myself.

(blips and bleeps)

Stewie: $4.70. Okay and how much would it be for 100 turnips?

(Animalese on game)

Stewie: 481280 Bells?! **_YOU BLASTED HOG, I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THIS! _**Just like when Pumba met his end.

(cue cutaway)

_Pumba is now a roasted pig and countless people are eating him, including Timon._

Stewie: That's what you get for embracing me with false hope.

(end cutaway)

Stewie: Then again, I could kill you and take over the Stalk Market. I'll be rich and I can rule the world. And the turnips are the key to my destiny.

_Sideshow Bob's dramatic music_

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
